Unmanned vehicles (UVs) are remotely piloted or self-piloted vehicles that can carry cameras, sensors, communications equipment, or other payloads. UVs can operate in all domains, that is, air, land, water surface and subsurface and space. Many terms have been applied to such vehicles, such as, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), unmanned surface vehicles (USVs), autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs), and unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs) to name a few. UVs may also be referred to as Unmanned Systems, to reflect that the systems may include a ground/control station and other elements besides the vehicle itself.
UVs have recently taken on a more widespread role in reconnaissance, intelligence gathering, and direct action. UVs are particularly suited to various surveillance, reconnaissance and other military applications due to their diverse capabilities and relatively low cost of operation. However, the use of UVs is not limited to such roles, and can find applicability in other areas such as transport, research and search and rescue.
Remotely piloted UVs may be controlled from a ground, surface or airborne user station that is configured to the specific UV under control. Existing UV systems are typically controlled using either direct RF communication or other communication links, such as satellite communication. Wired control may also be used in certain situations where jamming or RF emissions are of concern, e.g. wire guided missiles and ordinance disposal.
Sensor monitoring and control is also known in the fields of intelligence and security systems. Sensor monitoring may be distinguished from UV control in that sensors per se typically do not include independent locomotive means. That is, although sensors may be aimed, tuned, or otherwise manipulated, the sensor itself is generally fixed to some platform or is unguided.
Other command, control and security stations also exist for directing or monitoring specified operations or facilities in military, police and other civil and private contexts, such as, the Aegis Combat System, airport operations management systems, and security surveillance suites. Such systems have become even more critical in light of modern asymmetric security and response challenges facing governmental and private sector actors.